Reveal the bigger mess that you can't fix
by asparkthatsgone
Summary: Four years after losing his brother Hiro is sent back in time, in a desperate race against fate itself Hiro tries to stop the death of Tadashi Hamada without his past self finding him out.
1. Prologue

Grief, is was they call the soul crushing illness people have after they lose a loved one, there are said to be seven stages to grief; shock, pain, guilt, anger, depression, bargaining, and acceptance.

Like expected of him, the shock set in first, the disbelief of it, the pure idea of his brother being dead just didn't make sense. Then everything happened so fast, the pain, it hurt, it never stopped hurting. Then the guilt, blaming himself, convincing himself that he could have done something. Replaying that day in his head, every detail, every minute looking for something he could have done different. He may have found hundreds of times but that was only what _could_ have happened.

He would say that the depression came before the anger, the loss to do anything. That is what depression did to him, made him lose the hope, made the pain more evident. Everything came crashing everything on top of him, preventing him from breathing. It was like that for weeks.

Then the anger came, he found motivation to do things, to get revenge, to have the man who killed his brother behind bars. The anger was building every time he got near this man, everytime he thought of this man. As soon as he found out who was behind the mask... He broke, he became that man, if only for a second. He understood, and maybe he just skipped begging for his brother back.

Or maybe he never really got past the anger, he tried to at least, that should be enough. Even if it wasn't it should be.

Acception, hope, or whatever people happen to call it. He got over his grief in a way that he never thought he would. Baymax was right, his brother was here.

Maybe not physically but mentally he was. He was okay with that as long as he had his friends with him, he would be okay. As long as he had Baymax, he would be okay.


	2. Chapter one

Hiro's head hit the wall with a sickening crack. He could feel the blood pouring from the wound in nearly an instant. He throws his arms over his face blocking the hits. He was wet, cold, and bloodied, Hiro wasn't sure anything could get better.

It just after the funeral that he started to go back to bot fights, sneaking out from the window, finding his way to the fight. It wasn't until he got in the bad side of a man he'd had beat that he realized how much he really relied on Tadashi.

There was a sound of gunfire and Hiro fell to the ground, unable to stand anymore. He wasn't sure if he was the one who was shot but he was sure that the men were running away and if the hands pulling him up. "Are okay kid?" A soft voice asks.

Hiro blinks away the water in his eyes before nodding. "Yeah... Thanks." A girl stood by him, she can't be much older than 18 maybe even a bit younger than that.

She pushes the wet hair from his eyes, "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No... I will be fine." Hiro protests, "I don't even know you."

"I am Tadashi's friend... I have already called your Aunt. She will be here in a few minutes." The girl looks Hiro over before leading him into the nearest coffee shop to get him out of the rain. "I'm going to stop the bleeding, okay?"

Hiro nods, as she pulls a few napkins out of there container before pressing them to the back of Hiro's skull. "What's you're name?" Hiro asks finally.

"Jade," she answers before grabbing his hand and putting it behind his own head. "Hold those there and stay here... Your aunt just pulled up."

Jade walks off and as she does one of employees hands him more napkins. "We get a lot of kids here after they get beat up, seems to be popular." The employee says laughing. Hiro smiles pressing the new napkins to the back of his head.

"Hiro, oh... baby." Cass runs to him hugging him close then her tone changes. "You are never leaving my sight again."

Hiro is pulled up before being half dragged to the car. "I am fine Cass." He tries but is hushed by Cass.

The ride to the hospital was quite, Cass had offered to drive Jade home but she refused saying 'she doesn't live to far off' and that 'Cass needs to get Hiro to the hospital as soon as she can.' Hiro had just rolled his eyes. As they pulled into the parking lot Cass sighs.

"When I picked up the phone the first thing I thought of was it was someone calling me to tell me you had died too."

Hiro blinks at her, "Aunt Cass, no more bot fights... I promise."

As it turns out Hiro just had a slight concussion and had to get a couple stitches in the back of his head but other than that he was perfectly fine. Hiro intended to keep the promise he had made to Cass that day and he did, to an extent.

Baymax was a robot... And Hiro did fight along side with him, but that didn't count. Cass didn't know about that.

Not even after four years of doing it.

Hiro somehow was able to keep his identity hidden from his aunt, although he has always been planning to tell her, he feared she would worry to much about him. However he also feared for the people they fought an enraged Aunt Cass is not someone you want anywhere near anyone, ever.

"There is my college graduate," Cass says running to hug Hiro. "Tadashi would be so proud of you Hiro."

Hiro smiles, "yeah... He would be."

Baymax stood behind Cass, "I am also very proud of you Hiro, graduating from college at eighteen is a big deal."

Hiro smiles wider at Baymax, "thanks buddy."

"We are all proud of you." Honey Lemon says hugging Hiro, along with the rest of his team coming to hug him too.

"How about we all go out to eat?" Cass offers.

Hiro nods looking back at the Tadashi building, four years ago he was with his brother getting his letter to get into college. As everyone started to leave Hiro fell behind to stay with Baymax. "From 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asks.

"Zero; I just miss him... I wish he was here." Hiro says looking up at his friend.

"Tadashi is here." Baymax answers like he always does. "As am I, you are not alone Hiro, your friends are there to help you Hiro."

Hiro nods, before feeling a hand on his shoulder and being pulled into the hug. "Great job Hiro."

Hiro pulls away from the person, "Jade? I thought you weren't coming back."

"I took care of everything earlier than I thought... Plus I need your guys help... Someone build a time machine-"

"Time machine?" Hiro cuts her off. "Did you say time machine?"

"Yes... but you have to-"

"I could save Tadashi." Hiro runs his hand through his hair, a habit he never really grew out of.

"Hiro-"

"Where is it?" He doesn't allow Jade to talk. "I have to find it... do you know what this means."

"Hiro saving your brother could mess with the current timeline... It could have unknown effects." Baymax pulls the young man close to him.

Hiro's smile shatters as he thinks about the information. "I..."

Baymax pats Hiro's head. "There, there."

Jade would have laughed but she couldn't get past the soul crushing look in Hiro's eyes. It was pure defeat, like the light he had drained from them. Jade wishes she could tell him everything but like he had told her, it wasn't the time. He would find out, he would know soon enough.


	3. Chapter two

After dinner Hiro met with Jade at the coffee shop she had taken him too. As Jade walks in she smiles at Hiro, "hey."

"Time machine?"

"Well, yeah I know cliché." Jade waves her hands before signing. "You can't trick fate, everything that happened has already happened... You can't change it."

"Yes I can," Hiro says, ignoring the temptation to point of time travel isn't a cliché.

"Tadashi is still dead, Hiro, if you had gone back and changed it he wouldn't me." Jade says softly.

"I could change that... Just please let me go." Hiro asks softly.

"Time is a loop when you go through the portal, certain things have to happen for that loop to stay on course," Jade sighs before continuing, "if that loop were to develop a bind or a knot... There is just no telling what would happen."

"What if I stop myself from inventing the Microbots?" Hiro offers. "No harm done."

"Hiro, you just graduated." Jade gasps. "Harm done, one hundred percent harm done."

"Graduate from college at the age of 18 or have my brother be alive?" Hiro asks, looking at Jade as if he was weighing the pros and cons. "Let's see... I'd rather have Tadashi."

"Hiro, every person has a price to pay... everyone has something to lose." Jade sighs, "and no matter what you do to try to stop it, nothing can be changed. That price makes us who we are, there are some who never move past the lost and others who move foreword and honor the memory."

Hiro blinks at her, "what are you saying?"

"Tadashi was your price... His death made you who you are... His death made you fight against Callaghan." Jade smiles sadly at Hiro.

"I would give up everything to get Tadashi back."

"What about the countless lives you saved that day?" Jade points out, "the countless lives you've saved since?"

"If I never invent the Mircobots... Callaghan will never have a way to get revenge."

"He will still find a away... People like him don't change, he was one of those people who don't come back, he lost his daughter... Who was his price, and he never came back."

"Who was yours?"

Jade shut her eyes, tears forming at her eyes. "Someone very close to me... She was my best friend, a sister to me, when I felt as if the world has turned on me."

"I'm sorry." Hiro states.

"Don't be kid, I'm fine." Jade smiles rubbing away her tears. "I want her back more than anything... and regret the things I did after she was gone but it made me who I am today, and if I had her back... I would be happy but at what cost. I would lose so many people in my life, so many people I consider family."

"But I have to do this... If there is even a slim chance I can get Tadashi and my past self far enought away..."

"Tadashi won't die." Jade puts a hand on Hiro's. "You'll gain one brother but lose another."

"What do you mean?" Hiro questions. "I only have-"

"Baymax." She states simply.

Hiro blinks at her, it was true Baymax had taken the place as a older brother for Hiro. He cared for Hiro, keep him out of trouble, protected him, and even when he found himself in trouble (with Hiro's history it was at least twice a week) he could count on Baymax to help him out.

Hiro wasn't sure if he could lose Baymax again. "What if... I convinced Tadashi to stay away from me?"

Jade blinks at Hiro, "that might work... but how would you do that?

"Tell him, exactly what happens after... I save, you know from the fire then tell him I am from the future and that he needs to stay away from me until... until I get back here."

"Okay... but you would need someone to keep as eye on him... I have an idea. If I could set it to the right date, maybe you could find someone who could help you." Jade says.

"Who?" Hiro asks.

"Me" Jade points to herself grinning.

Hiro blinks at her, "you... I didn't meet you until after the fire."

"I know, but I used to be part of the project that invented the machine." Jade says grinning wider. Hiro opens his month to speak but Jade holds up a hand to stop him. "However, Hiro... past you can't find out who you are. What would you do if you found out you could find out what you do."

"Track him down and find out everything he knows." Hiro answers quickly.

"Exactly... and one more thing, when... If you save Tadashi... you, I mean past you can't not know."

"I know... but what if I just left a-"

Jade cuts him off again. "The fire shaped your team... Tasashi's death made you how you are today."

"But-"

"Hiro... Listen to me, if you save Tadashi, just ask past me to take care of him. I will, I promise." Jade looks over him sadly, "prices have to be paid."

"What is it with you and prices?"

Jade smiles, "call your team, I'll show you guys where it is."

"A warehouse?" Hiro asks looking at Jade.

"Yep, still so very cliché." She answers.

Hiro looks at her puzzled, "why do you keep calling everything cliché?"

Baymax blinks at Hiro, "calling something a cliché is calling something over used or unoriginal."

Hiro pats Baymax's arm, "I know buddy... Just asking why she thinks everything is a cliché."

"Because nothing is original... so everything is cliché." Jade answers.

Hiro rolls his eyes before turning to Jade. "Are you sure it's here?"

"Yeah... The only person is the scientist that built the machine." Jade says kickong her foot at the ground. "No one else."

Wasabi blinks at her, "what isn't that a bit weird... It's a time machine shouldn't they be guarding it?"

GoGo nods, "Wasabi is right, it is werid. It's most likely a trap."

Jade looks at her feet, "it's not a trap... I broke into there com-links and told everyone that this was a red alert drill."

Hiro shakes his head at the information. "Good job... But how did you do that?"

"I tied up one of the guards and took his ear piece." Jade says smiling at the team.

"What?" Hiro asks head snapping up to look up at Jade.

"I tied up one of-" Jade starts but Hiro cuts her off.

"I heard you the first time, I was just surprised." Hiro says putting a hand behind his head.

"Oh... well it won't be hard to get to the machine." Jade says, "it's will be really easy."

Hiro nods before jumping down into the alleyway. "Come one guys."

The rest follow close behind as Hiro carefully pushed the warehouse door open. Jade rolls her eyes before pushing Hiro out of the way and roughly pushing the door open pulling a gun from her belt.

There was a surprised scream before the sounds of footsteps running along the ground. "See, easy pickings."

Hiro face palms, before throwing him arms up. Baymax pats Hiro's back, as if to comfort him. Hiro sighs, "He could be going to get guards, Fred, Wasabi can you find him?"

They two other boys nods running off to follow the escapee. Jade walks up to the machine looking at it. "I have no clue how to work it." She states bluntly.

"What are we going to do with it?" GoGo asks walking to the control panel.

"If we can get it too work, we could save Tadashi." Hiro says.

Honey Lemon walks over to him, "Hiro... Are you sure about this?"

"I'm not going to let you guys stop me." Hiro steps back towards the machine.

GoGo blinks at him, "we can't let you go in alone."

"He will not be going in alone, I will be with him." Baymax answers.

Jade smiles, "yeah, see... And Hiro and I have already agreed that Tadashi will be keep away from past Hiro."

Honey Lemon hugs Hiro. "Okay, then let's figure out how to work it."


	4. Chapter three

Hiro scanned the blueprints over and over again looking for some way to crack the code. Foot steps could be heard from across the room as Jade approached him, ripping the blueprints from his hads turning them every which way. "This doesn't make sense..."

"We need who ever invented them to tell us what to do with them... They are in some sort of code, I have no clue what to do."

"Dudes, look who we found!" Fred yells while Wasabi has a struggling man held tight by the waist just above his shoulders.

"He wouldn't stop running, he didn't have time to call anyone." Wasabi drops the man, Jade grabs the man by the collar shaking him around, Baymax quickly pulled her away.

Jade breaks away from Baymax, "we are only going to get answers if we are rough. We need the answers now."

"No... We aren't going to hurt him." Hiro brushed her off.

Jade rolled her eyes walking back to the man, from she pulling a gun from her belt, pointing it at the man, Hiro stood quickly knocking blueprints and other papers to the ground.

"Jade!" Hiro warns stepping closer to the older girl.

"Awe, be quiet Hiro... I won't shoot him, I am just showing him I have it." Jade clicks the safety off looking at Hiro finger on the trigger, point the gun at the boy smiling when Baymax froze, backing up putting himself between Hiro and gun.

Jade points the gun at the man cowering before her. Jade puts the gun back into the belt. "You can't have power without creditability." She states smiling.

Hiro heard a cry and the endless babbling of a man who was trying to beg for his life. Jade stands stepping closer to the captive smiling as she does. "You are going to turn on that machine."

With the help of Fred the man stands, "Jade... Is this a good idea?"

"Yes, it works everytime trust me." Jade pushes him forward. Hiro tries to step forward past Baymax but finds himself behind held back by the robot. "Hiro, Baymax doesn't trust me one bit... You know that right?"made yells from across the room.

Hiro tries to free himself from Baymax's graps but it was useless, "Baymax, the gun isn't even out."

Baymax looks down at Hiro, "that could change at any moment, Hiro."

Hiro blinks allowing himself to still in Baymax's arms, "Baymax, you have to trust me."

"You are my friends Hiro, I trust you." Baymax narrows his eyes at Jade, who was smiling smugly at Hiro. "However I see no reason to trust Jade, she tends to lie about how she finds the information she tell us."

Hiro shuts his eyes groaning, "she won't shoot me, Baymax..."

"Yeah, I won't shoot anyone in your team. I promise not to hurt any of them." Jade offers turning from the man and smiling at the others. "And this guy just needs to do what I tell him to do and it will be perfectly fine."

Hiro ducks under Baymax's arm narrowing avoiding being grabbed again and much to Baymax's dismay walks to Jade, she pulls the gun from her belt. "I won't shot you but I will shoot him."

"Jade... listen to me." Hiro starts but Jade holds her hand up stoping his talking. She turns quickly on Hiro, pressing to gun to his chest. "Jade please."

Hiro could almost hear the stillness in the room. "This is going to work out Hiro, I know it."

Jade smiles at him before aiming the gun back at the man pulling the trigger. Hiro expected to see the man crumble but nothing happened. Jade smiles before sending the man back to work.

"There was never a bullet... I promise." Jade says softly sliding the gun back into its place. "As for the lying about where I find info, that is my own secret."

"Ready Hiro?" Jade asks smiling.

"Yeah, how many days do we have?" Hiro asks standing in front of the open portal.

"Um... I am sending you back to today four years ago... Because apparently you can only change the year... You can't change the place or day, just hear." Jade sighs, "it's all very sad."

"Oh... The what do we do?" Hiro sets closer to Baymax.

"Find me... Just ask around for me, people will talk." Jade smiles. "The day after the fire, come here... the portal, will be open and you will go throught it."

"Are you are sure this will work." Honey Lemon ask.

"Yes."

"How?" GoGo asks looking at Jade, "what makes you so sure?"

"I just know, he will be fine." Jade answers smiling.

"Dude this is totally awesome, you are going to be the first time traveler." Fred says giving Hiro a high five.

Hiro smiles. "Yeah... I'll be back in a month right."

"Probably." Jade yells at him. "Just make sure that you don't let your past self see you...it could ruin-" a load crash cut Jade off, people pouring into the warehouse, gun shots sounding throught the room, voice yelling, Hiro lost tract of what was going on, Fred and Wasabi had told them the man didn't leave their sights there was no time for him to call for back up.

There must have been a check in time, and since they didn't check in. They attack. Hiro' couldn't tell what was going on but Baymax was no longer by his side.

Then there was pain, flaring up in his chest passing down to his arm, it was too much for Hiro, taking a step back forgetimg the open potal behind him. Then he fell.

At first it was dark, then a sickening feeling rose in his stomach, the pain slowly faded away, leaving nothing but the color surrounding him. Hiro's couldn't move nor could he feel his body, everything was numb.

He shut his eyes, the color wasn't exactly colorful, it was vibrate colors of all sorts but they seemed to hold a deep secret a darker center almost, as if Hiro could see the black creeping up onto them. The Hiro felt a tingle in his right hand, he lifts it up looking it over, he could move again.

Hiro presses his hand again the forgotten pain, bring it to his face, red coated his hands, along with the front of his shirt. Think red blood, he realized the warm fluid was running down his skin, it coated everything, but there was no longer any pain.

Maybe this was what Tadashi had felt when the fire had taken him, maybe he also saw the colorful darkness that now consumed Hiro.

And as that darkness, that mocking light that mimicked the colors, over took his vision, he could see his red coated fingers fading from view and the red was all he could see.


	5. Chapter four

I changed a few things in the past two chapters, so you might want to re-read them if something doesn't make sens. Sorry.

hope you enjoy

-—-

The voices were distanced at first but as time seemed to past, they grew closer. Hiro opens his eyes blinking away the tears from the bright light above him. "Good, you are awake. Thought you died." A unfamiliar voice says.

Hiro sat upright almost immediately but pain flared up in his chest. "Where am I." He asks as hands push him back down.

"Safe, that's all that really matters." The voice answers, Hiro's turns his head to find a girl and a younger Jade sitting by him.

"Em, stop being nice to him. That's not how you get them to talk." Jade smiles, "you have to-"

"Make them think you are boss." The girl Jade had called Em answers. "You really need a better way to frase that."

Hiro's laughs dryly. "You can't have power without credibility." He states softly repeating Jade's earlier words.

Jade turns to face him, narrowing her eyes before grinning. "I like you, but I have no reason to not kill you right now. I found you bleeding out in the middle of this warehouse and I want to know why."

Hiro looks at his bare chest, bandages ran alone his left side, covering down his arm. "What happened?"

Em rolls her eyes. "I pulled most of the bullet out, you were lucky you had already passed out... It would have hurt."

"Thanks," Hiro's says.

"No problem, but we really need you to tell us why you are here." Em says, placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "I won't stop Jade from killing you."

"I was sent back in time... The machine you are working on... In four years it is up and running, I went through it. I was told to find you." Hiro's points to Jade. "By future you and-"

"You were sent back in with a bullet in your chest?" Em asks quickly. "Who shot you?"

"I don't know..." Hiro trails off, "that's not important, the only thing that I care about it saving my brother."

"Okay, if this was true... if you really did come from the future... I would have told you something to prove to me, that this is real and not some kind of trick." Jade turns to the other girl. "Em, what do you think?"

"I think I know what you would tell him." Em says smiling. "But Hiro did Jade tell you a code or a name or something?"

"No... She never said anything. She told me ask around for you and that you would help me." Hiro covers his eyes.

"She would tell you everything... because if she really is me, she would remember this day. She would remember everything. You can't change fate, if someone dies they die, you can't ever get them back." Jade says. "If she really was me she would tell you something."

"Wait, you are telling me... No matter what I do Tadashi will die."

"Well, no, if he died then he will die, if he doesn't then he doesn't. Fate can never be changed." Em explains.

"They never found his body." Hiro says softly.

"Then maybe... we can save him." Em says, standing up.

"Or he really was my price." Hiro says shutting his eyes.

"What did you say?" Jade shakes him.

"Ow..." normally Baymax would have come to his aid immediately but Baymax wasn't the same here, he was more of a robot, it sickened Hiro to think of Baymax of anything other than a friend. People would argue that his feeling where clouding up his judgment, but Baymax seemed so human to Hiro it was so real. The others saw it too, Jade has even pointed it out before.

"Man up." Jade shouts shaking Hiro out of his thoughts. "Repeat what you said."

"I said, Tadashi was my price... you told me that, you said everyone had a price to pay, that some people don't come back from it and others do." Hiro answers fighting away from her hands, despite the pain he felt at every motion.

"Did I tell you who my price was?" Jade asks, "did I pay my price?"

"I don't think I should tell you if you do." Hiro states, "it could mess some-"

"No matter what you do and say here, nothing will change, everything that has happened here will happen then. That's the misconception about time travel, no matter what you change things are going to stay the same." Em offers.

Jade looks him up and down. "I'll help if you tell me everything you know about my price."

Hiro sighs, "fine, I know very little... I know who ever it was is a girl, you called her your sister, a friend to you when the world turned on you."

Jade's sighs. "Did I say anything else?"

"Nothing that stood out." Hiro says, "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I know who it is." Jade's eyes go to Em but she smiles at the girl.

Em looks at Jade, before hugging her. "A sister, when the world betrayed you?"

"What?!" Jade asks.

"You consider me a sister, but I am confused when did the world betrayed you?"

"Um... I have not a clue, maybe it happens later." Jade answers quickly.

"Okay... Jade is there something you aren't telling me, you know you can-" Em was cut off when her phone rang. "I have to take this."

Jade nods before sitting down next to Hiro. "Did I mention loving her?"

Hiro blinks, "no."

"Then it's not Emilie... I just wish she knew how I really felt."

Hiro blinks at her, "you're-"

"Are you against it?" Jade asks looking over at him calmly.

"No, no I don't care what other people do... I just didn't know." Hiro answers quickly.

"That's good... I'm going to tell you who died," Jade started but Em, no Emilie walks in before she could.

"I'm needed for a few weeks at my dad's place... There will be a car here for me in ten minute... Along with men." Emilie looks at Hiro. "You have to get out of here, you know how my dad feels about you, Jade and as for Hiro they will kill him."

Jade nods before grabbing Hiro's good arm and helping him to his feet. "Come on, I know some where we can stay."

Hiro nods, "okay, but I am going to need-"

"A sling... got it." Emilie says, grabbing a roll of bandages and not to gently wraps it up, making a makeshift sling. " that should hold for now at least... Now go."

"I was going to say shirt..." Hiro says, looking down at the sling.

Jade rolls her eyes, undoing the sling before sliding a shirt over Hiro's head. "There you go."

"Thanks." Hiro says, as Emilie reties the sling mumbling something about how rude Jade was sometimes,

"Be safe." Jade says hugging Emilie before dragging Hiro out of the warehouse. Emilie waves the two off before turning and walking back into the empty warehouse.

"You guys were living there?" Hiro asks, breaking away from jade's grip walking along side her.

"Yeah, what does it matter?" Jade asks speeding up her pace. "We were just staying the night."

"If you stayed one night, I think you would forget about a random warehouse is the same place that you stayed for one night, a random warehouse, in the middle of hundreds of warehouses... How come she would remember this one."

"Because of you." Jade spits out, turning in Hiro. "She remembered that warehouse, and this date, because of you."

"What? She would tell me if-"

"Like Emilie said you can't change anything... everything that happens today has already happened. She would remember you coming." Jade pushing him slightly. "It's kind of hard to forget how we found you."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asks, confused.

"Dude, you were bleeding in the middle of the warehouse. We heard a crash in the middle of the night and when we go it check it out, there you were in a pool of your own blood... you had on this ridiculous armor."

"I'll explain later... but if you, I mean the you from my time knew about this, she would know if Tadashi lives... Why wouldn't you tell me." Hiro says,

Jade shurgs, "guess we will find out." She grabs Hiro's hand leading him away from the warehouse and from the car that had just pulled in.

For a minute Hiro is quite. "Jade promise me, something."

Jade looks at him, "okay, but only if you promise me something."

Hiro nods, "I want you to become friends with Tadashi... I need someone on the inside, to keep him safe, you know when I can't."

Jade smiles, "yeah, you need to promise me that you will never tell anyone anything I ever tell you."

Hiro nods, "then it's a deal."


	6. Chapter five

"We could just kidnap him." Jade offers.

Hiro blinks at her, "no... we are not going to kidnap my brother."

"Why not, he is dying any way... Why not put him through more trauma?" Jade asks, leaning back in her chair. "I mean we might as while just add, if he leaves we will murder you and your aunt."

Hiro looks around, they were in a bar full of drunk men and women, who he was pretty sure wouldn't mind if someone came in with a dead body and hide it under the floor. He was also pretty sure that half these people would be the person dragging the body in. "We are not going to do that." Hiro states, running a hand through his hair.

"Why not... It will be fun." Jade smiles at him.

"Because it's wrong and I am not going to hurt my brother like that." Hiro says hiding his face in his hands.

"There are terrible people in this world and you should know when to take them out." Jade says putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder, beige waving her hand at the bar tender. Saying something in a language that sounded a lot like German.

Hiro blinks at her, "what the heck are you taking about?"

"We didn't just walk an hour to get to a bar... There are at least twenty in between here and there." Jade smirks at him.

"Then what are we doing here?" Hiro asks.

"I told you I know a place we can go." Jade stands just a elderly women walks up to her, telling her something in the same language that Jade had spoken to the man. Jade motions for Hiro to follow.

"Where are we going?" Hiro asks, following the two, staying a few feet away.

Jade grabs his arm, pulling him in pace with her. "Stop being a wuss."

"I am not being a wuss." Hiro says, "I am being wary."

"Definition of being wary is being a wuss." Jade says.

"No the definition of being wary is being careful." Hiro counters ripping his arm from Jade's grasp, biting his tongue at the pain of the sudden movement. He had nearly forgotten about his arm.

Jade seemed to have noticed his pain. "I say we get you some drugs after this." She states biting back laughter.

Hiro however did not find the humor of this statement. "What... no."

"Come on its worst than it sounds, I can get you some meds to dull the pain, I promise it will not be illegal or anything of that sort." Jade smiles before rolling her eyes at Hiro's face. "You are so hopeless."

"I am not hopeless?" Hiro asks raising his eye brows.

"Yes you are, idiot." Jade says before she stops walking she lets the lady leading them get feet away before Jade looks back at Hiro before quickly grabbing his arm.

Hiro let out a yelp of pain, she had grabbed his wounded arm, "Jade,"

She let go smiling at him, "proving a point, don't worry."

Hiro blinks at her, "what point exactly was that point?"

"That you if you don't take pain meds for that, it will feel like that, just only ten times worst and it won't stop." Jade says jogging lightly to the lady, who had stopped at the end of the hall.

Hiro followed her, shaking his head, "it don't matter... as long as we-"

"Save your brother... more sappy brotherly love about how you would die for him... And all that other crap" Jade cuts in. "Come on... You really think that will happen?"

"I think so... you said it yourself, the you I know remembers this... she would know only to sent me if it works." Hiro reasons.

"Or she had no choice and you like save the world or something,"

"Or not," Hiro rolls his eyes. "If you knew it was a bust would you send me?"

"You are kinda annoying." Jade points out.

"What?" Hiro says.

"You heard me."

"You are mean."

"And you are stupid."

"If you two would stop fighting, you might have realized we are here." The old woman says voice breaking off the two teen's conversation.

"Sorry miss." Jade says lowering her head.

"It is fine, Jade." The woman holds out here wrinkled hand, a key in her palm. "Here."

Jade takes the Kay carefully, slipping past the woman as she goes back where she came. Jade slips the key in, opening the door. A cold burst of arm hit Hiro, as he looked into the door. "It leads outside."

Jade blinked before dropping the key. "That b-"

Hiro covers Jade's mouth, he was sure calling her that wouldn't end well. "Come on let's go."

"I officially hate her... She is dead to me." Jade says. "She is so very dead to me."

"Okay, we going to go live in a warehouse?"

"I told you... One night."

"Sure... I still down believe you." Hiro says,

"Oh my god, Hiro... You are unbelievable." Jade says chasing after the other teen.

"Why are you so determined to be right about this?"

"Because I am right."

"I don't think so."

Jade stares him down. "I also hate you."

"Come on, let's find a warehouse... and you can tell me your life story."

Jade rolls her eyes, "and how are you still alive? I'm pretty sure I would have killed you by now."

"Four years."

"I must become a brave soul."

"What does that mean."

"That I am either very brave or have finally lost all sanity."

"That is mean." Hiro says walking a bit faster.

"Do you want to go cry to your brother." Jade says making a face at Hiro adding sad puppy dog eyes.

"That is uncalled for and low." Hiro says but still smiling.

"What would Tadashi do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... If you went up and talked to Tadashi told him what happens?" Jade sighs, "do you think he would even believe you?"

"At first no... But I could get him too, easily too, the problem would be I don't know what he would do." Hiro looks up at the now dark sky. "Maybe he won't run into that fire."

"Or he still would." Jade offers. "You don't know."

"I do actually."

"What would he do Hiro."

"Tadashi saw good in everyone... He saw what they could do no matters hoe badly they screwed themselves over. He would have run in again and again trying to save Callaghan... Someone needed to help, no matter what, Tadashi is going to to be that someone."

"But we are going to save him... I promise." Jade says putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"I hope so."

"I wouldn't send you back." Jade says.

"What?" Hiro blinks at her.

"You asked if I would send you back if it was a bust." Jade points out walking away from Hiro. "I answered."

"So you think we will save my brother."

"Yeah."

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then you honor his name," Jade turns to him.

"That's what I've been doing for the past four years."

"Then you'd better make sure this works, nerd."


End file.
